


A Wolf of a Wizard

by WolfPrincessWind



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Crush, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Halex, Magic, Slice of Life, WOWP, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincessWind/pseuds/WolfPrincessWind
Summary: One night after a date, Mason gets out of control. He bites Alex, turning her into a werewolf. According to Justin, those who are turned into werewolves and aren't born as them can experience a lot of random hormonal changes. That includes the gender they're attracted to. One day, Alex realizes that might just be happening to her. The subject of her attraction? Her best friend.





	A Wolf of a Wizard

The wizard competition. Alex was the great and rightful victor. Even after a heated battle with herself, she still held that same confidence that she did from so early on in her childhood. It rarely burned out. Lately, though, that flame had flickered in confusion rather than burn with power. Alex still didn't know what to do with her newfound independence, and in conclusion, began pushing others away.  
It was a breezy night, and the wizard and werewolf couple found themselves shivering. As the two sauntered down Waverly Place, Alex buried her tiny hands in the pockets of her tan overcoat.  
“Are you cold, love?” asked Mason with sympathy, taking notice of her shivers.  
“Just a bit,” she responded, briefly glancing over at him with her soft brown eyes.  
“What about something to warm you up?” Mason began to pull Alex close, stretching his arm around her back. He was slightly taken aback when she pulled away and mumbled, “I'm good.” Mason raised an eyebrow at this gesture, but responded with a simple, “Okay, then,” and lowered his arm in defeat.  
As the two approached the Sub Station, it was empty.  
Mason took notice of this, “It's not usually so desolate,” he mentioned.  
“Well, I kind of got lazy, so I just put up the closed sign.” Alex shrugged.  
“Of course she did,” said Mason quietly to himself, judging her carefree attitude.  
Alex opened the door to the Sub Station and was mystified by the empty atmosphere. Not even her parents were home. Justin was busy with work, and she didn't have a clue where Max was. Of course, no one ever did. She took off her jacket and set it down on the table loosely, then sinking down in one of the chairs.  
Mason followed Alex into the Sub Station, also slightly stunned with how still it was. It was a little eerie.  
“Well, um--bye. See you tomorrow or something.” While Alex was ready to part ways, Mason had a different plan in mind. “I thought I was going to stay the night, Alex,” he looked perplexed, waiting for an answer from the absent-minded brunette beside him.  
“I'm actually kind of busy tonight,” lied Alex, cringing internally at her own fib.  
Mason saw right through this, and narrowed his eyes, “And why should I believe that you out of all people are busy?” Mason was not afraid to probe her for questions. He stared Alex down, making her shrink slightly in demeanor. She nervously stood up and looked out the window, the sun almost gone. This made her anxious, as she wasn't fond of Mason’s transformation--especially when he seemed angry. Thinking quickly, she lied again, “I'm actually not that busy, just kind of tired. You know how I am,” she gave a lighthearted chuckle. This seemed more believable, but her rushed delivery made Mason even more suspicious. He gave a low growl, “Alex,” he threatened in a deep voice, “what is the meaning of this?” Mason had begun his shift from human to werewolf as he spoke. It wasn't his middle stage, either. He was going full-wolf. Alex backed away fearfully, his claws extended and his sharp teeth bared. Just as Alex decided to make a run for it, Mason’s beast-like hand gripped her wrist.  
“Mason…?” she squeaked, frozen in fear. The response she received was a dangerous snarl. His yellow eyes locked onto her, seemingly emotionless.  
As Alex struggled, the grip became tighter. She gave a little whimper and a final pull, but instead of freeing herself, Mason lashed out. All of a sudden, Alex felt a sharp pain erupt in her shoulder. Mason’s teeth became crimson as they pulled away from her. She yelped and staggered back, clutching her shoulder and trying her hardest not to scream. She scrambled to pull her wand out of her boot, one hand still attached to her wounded shoulder.  
Mason swiped at her, his expression furious.  
Alex took her now bloodstained hand off of her shoulder, and pointed her wand directly at Mason’s face. She shook with emotion, her wand trembling just as she did. Instinctively, she shouted a spell to knock him back. Mason crashed into a table, giving Alex time to make an escape. She ran into the lair, securely locking the door. She collapsed onto the floor immediately, weeping. Mason had never once acted like that towards Alex. It scared her. It genuinely terrified her. The blood gushing from her shoulder was proof that sometimes, Mason couldn't be controlled.  
As the pain stung in her wound, Alex decided that she would call Justin. He would know what to do about the bite. Weakly, she reached for her phone left on the desk. She pressed Justin’s contact and called him, then waited as the phone dialed. He picked up almost immediately, “So, you finally missed me,” he said smugly.  
“Justin, now’s not the time. I need help.”  
Once Justin noticed her serious tone, he became grave as well, “Are you okay?”  
Alex’s end went silent for a moment other than the ambient buzz. She took a breath and tried to calm herself down, “Mason bit me,” her voice was shaky.  
“What? Where are you?” He asked urgently.  
“In the lair.”  
Justin flashed in, almost stumbling over his sister. He leaned down and put his hand over his mouth in shock.  
“Alex, I need you to sit up.”  
She complied, pushing herself off the ground.  
Justin studied the wound, much to Alex’s dismay. A shooting pain traveled down her arm even with the lightest touch.  
“Oh no--fuck, no, this is not good.” Justin was panicking, which was something that alarmed Alex.  
“What?” She yelled at him in worry, tears sparkling in her eyes.  
“Alex, I need you to calm yourself as much as possible, because you probably won't take this well.” This made her heart race even more. She had already been anxious, and anticipation on top of it wasn't helping. Still, she nodded and attempted to relax.  
Justin gave a heavy sigh, “You’re a werewolf. At least you're going to be one soon.”  
Alex gasped and almost choked on her own air, “Werewolf? What’s going to happen to me?” She whispered.  
“It's not going to hurt, so no worries there. However, since your body has to get used to a new form after so many years without it, there’s going to be some hormonal changes.” He explained calmly to his appalled sister.  
“Like what?” She asked him to explain in further detail.  
“You might grow a bit, your mood could be more delicate, attraction to the same gender-”  
“So, all of a sudden I'll be a straight-up lesbian.” She said blankly.  
“It doesn't work like that, and it's not even certain. But if you do end up being confused about your romantic preference at all, I won't tell anyone.” He offered peace between the two.  
Alex looked at him skeptically. She didn't think she had ever been attracted to a girl before. She had only dated guys. Most girls she knew were rude to her anyways.  
“What?” Justin noticed that she had suddenly been staring off into space.  
Alex shook her head, “Nothing. Whatever.” She still was processing the fact that she wasn’t just a wizard anymore. That, and the fact that her shoulder hurt like hell.  
“Oh, here.” Justin flashed some bandages out of nowhere, and wrapped them around her shoulder. It still hurt, but at least she wasn't aimlessly bleeding out everywhere.  
“Thanks,” she muttered, not wanting her brother to feel any satisfaction in helping her.  
“Welcome,” he replied. “Are you alright?” He asked.  
“Not really. I fucking hate Mason right now.” Alex seethed with rage.  
“Don't get tense, it'll just stress you out. If I find him in the shop, I'll handle him.” Justin pulled out his wand and entered the Sub Station, prepared for battle. He immediately spotted the scattered chairs and the table that had been knocked over. Mason was nowhere to be seen. Justin scowled and felt bad. He wanted his sister to feel a little better. The only idea he had was to call Harper over. However, that might just work.  
He communicated with her for a moment before flashing her in. The redhead stumbled over her own feet, but then regained her balance.  
“Harper, Alex is a werewolf.” said Justin calmly.  
As soon as Harper started screaming, Justin put his hand over her mouth.  
“Werewolf? How? Wha-?” She paced around in confusion.  
“Don't make a big deal out of it, ‘kay?” Justin disciplined her.  
“Alright, I'll try to support her as best as I can.” The showy redhead proclaimed confidently.  
Harper stepped into the lair. Alex was curled up on the big rocking chair, her face buried in her knees.  
“Alex,” said Harper, assuming she hadn’t noticed she was even there.  
Alex looked up and smiled, “Hi, Harper.”  
“Um, I heard about your little werewolf problem.”  
“Yeah, little,” Alex scoffed and rolled her eyes. Then she slightly blushed. Justin might've told her about the whole hormone thing. That would be embarrassing.  
“I'll always be there for you, though. Okay? Even if you do turn into a giant, scary dog thing.” She rubbed Alex’s back, which turned into petting. Harper wanted to see how she would react.  
Alex sighed, “Ooh, that feels nice.” She looked content, but Harper raised an eyebrow. Alex slapped her hand away, “I mean, not really.” She looked away.  
“Aww, that's so cute. You’re shy.” Harper giggled excitedly.  
“No, I'm not! God.” Alex crossed her arms, wincing at the pain in her shoulder.  
Harper smiled at Alex deviously when she wasn't looking. That little liar. She totally liked being pet. Maybe she could get used to this whole werewolf thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I've worked really hard on this and I'm hoping it's alright. The concept comes from a fan fiction of the same couple, but I believe that the one I read was executed... well... terribly.
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE, MARCH 2018: this is so bad elise plz don't make fun of meeeeee it's terrible


End file.
